


languid

by emily_420



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily_420/pseuds/emily_420
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine is sometimes a little too open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	languid

“You know,” Aomine said suddenly, halfway through the second movie and way too much popcorn, “You should have been a girl so I could fall in love with you.”

Kagami choked on his popcorn, the little hard part that was the exterior of the kernel getting stuck in his throat. Thumping his chest, he coughed out, “ _What?_ ”

“Yeah,” he continued conversationally, as if this were something people talked about all the time, “Like, all I want out of a chick is good cooking, no nagging and a nice rack. And, well, sorry, but you’re kinda missing something there.”

“God, don’t _apologise_ ,” Kagami said, still trying to process what was going on. “And anyway, what the hell? How dumb _are_ you that a girl has to have big boobs before you fall in love with her? What are trying to fall in love with, her or her body?”

Aomine hummed thoughtfully and shoved more popcorn into his mouth while the battle came to a climax on the screen. “You’d be a wicked wife, though. You know, if you were a chick. Only being in love with a guy would be seriously weird, so I’m going to pass.”

The movie forgotten, Kagami sighed. “It’s not really all that weird. I saw a lot of gay couples around LA, and they always looked really happy. I mean, I guess you have to really love someone to be willing to face all the prejudice.”

The other teen blinked slowly, languidly, just _looked_ at him from the other end of the couch. “…Did you just say something deep?”

Kagami snorted. “Might’ve. Shut up and watch the movie.”

A few minutes later: “…It’s really a shame, you know. Except it’s probably better this way, because otherwise you probably would never have beaten us.” It was obvious that ‘us’ was the Generation of Miracles.

“Thanks. I think.”

-

Their movie marathon was never finished, given that they passed out rather unceremoniously on the couch at about two in the morning. Kagami woke to the sun in his face, the TV screen in that black-but-not-turned-off-black state, and Aomine’s drool collecting on his collarbone. During the night, they must have somehow jimmied themselves around so that they were lying across the couch properly (or as properly as one _could,_ on a couch).

“Oi,” he managed, voice hoarse, as he prodded the side of the lazy moron who had seen fit to drape himself over Kagami and drool all over him. Aomine grunted vaguely, still obviously in sleep mode, and Kagami took the time to appreciate the fact that he didn’t have morning wood right then. Aomine shifted, now that he was slightly awake, and – yeah, he couldn’t say the same for him.

“Wake the hell up,” he grumbled, shaking Aomine’s shoulders roughly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Aomine looked up at him, staring him dead in the eye and – you know, most people would have gotten _embarrassed_ if they got a boner while lying on top of another guy, but Aomine holier-than-thou Daiki was apparently above that.

“Make me breakfast,” he demanded before throwing himself off the couch and sauntering away. “I’m going to the bathroom.”

“If you jack off in there, I’ll kill you!” Kagami yelled weakly, righting himself on the couch and doing a mental analysis of what he had in the fridge and what he could do with it.

“Why? You wanna do it for me?” Aomine asked, stopping in the doorway and throwing a look over his shoulder.

“Like hell I do!” said Kagami, a little more viciously.

“What~? I’ll do you too~,” Aomine sing-songed, leaving Kagami at a complete loss for words.

“ _Why the fuck would I want that?_ ” Kagami asked eventually – in English, such was his mental state.

“Ooh, was that English? I suppose that could be a turn-on. Did I break your brain? ‘Cause, you know, I think I’d rather have achieved that with my mouth around your cock.”

“Just fucking go already,” Kagami said, head buried in his hands. “Did you turn gay overnight or something?”

“Huh? Oh, I had some really nice dreams about you. I expect you to take responsibility.” With that, he finally left the room, and Kagami was left to ponder his fate as he, as requested, made Aomine breakfast.

-

“I change my mind,” he’s said when he came back, sitting on the counter like it was his rightful place in the universe. “I think I will fall in love with you.”

“Idiot,” Kagami had told him, face bright red, and not from the steam coming out of the rice pot. “That’s not something you can decide. It just has to happen.”

(And it did, eventually.)


End file.
